fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ojamojo Doremi Pretty Cure!
The witchs are in college now! 7 years after they lose their magic, they became Legendary Witches Precure! This time, they actually get to fight and use their magic again! Doremi Harukaze (Cure Doremi) (Dory Goodwyn in English) (春風どれみ) Doremi Harukaze led a very unlucky life full of arguing parents, a spiteful little sister, a hard time with her studies, and a lack of romance. After a disasterous day at school, Doremi finds herself at a strange magic shop she never noticed before. There, she recognizes the various signs of a witch with the mysterious owner and after calling her out, she watches as she becomes a magic frog. To fix everything, Maorika changes her ino a Apprentice Witch in order to get changed back. As Cure Doremi, her hair got loose. Her outfit and hat is pink. She says "Pretty Witch, Cure Doremi~chi!" Her attacks make more sense with Sharp Magic. Hazuki Fujiwara (Cure Hazuki) (Reanne Griffth in English) (藤原 はづき) Hazuki was an average college school student and best friend to Doremi, a luck-less girl who loves magic. After she happened to witness the disappearance of Aiko's Dad with Aiko and Doremi, she was taken to the Maho-do. After Doremi hid inside of the strange shop for some time, Hazuki and Aiko were caught spying on her. She decided to become a Witch Apprentice alongside Aiko to help Doremi keep her secret. As Cure Hazuki, her hair got browner and longer. Her outfit and hat is orange. She says "Pretty Witch, Cure Hazuki~chi". She uses Musical Magic. Aiko Senoo (Cure Aiko) (Mirabelle Haywood in English) (妹尾あいこ) Aiko transferred to Misora with her father for his job as a taxi driver. At first she came off as rude but quickly befriended Doremi and Hazuki after they realized she never meant to cause any harm. After witnessing her dad mysterious vanish, she and Hazuki grew suspicious with Doremi - so with no other choice she brought them to the Maho-do. After they spied on her conversing with Majorika, they decided to become Apprentice Witch to help her keep the secret. Aiko is known for her distinctive kansai-dialect and often complains when others imitate it. She also has the Osaka comedy routine down and is a very smart bargainer. As Cure Aiko, Her hair got more blue. Her outfit and hair is blue. She says "Pretty Witch, Cure Aiko~chi." She uses Modern Magic. Onpu Segawa (Cure Onpu) (Ellie Craft in English) (瀬川 おんぷ) Onpu came to the Misora Elementary school one day and quickly befriended Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko, as well as charm mostly everyone in the class. At one point it was revealed that she was working with a previous antagonist, Majoruka. But over time Onpu began to learn how much the others actually cared about her and after sacrificing herself to save them from being discovered, decided to officially join them in the following series, Sharp. Onpu is a popular chidol with a lot of charm and talent. As Cure Onpu, Her hair got wavier. Her outfit and hat is purple. She says "Pretty Witch, Cure Onpu~ chi." She uses Beauty Magic. Pop Harukaze (Cure Pop) (Caitlyn Goodwyn in English) (春風 ぽっぷ) Unlike the others, Pop is a 3rd-year middle school student. One day, Pop had been in the middle of a tea party with Majorika (plush-chan) when she suddenly got up and ran from the yard. Surprised by such an event, Pop got up and trailed her to the Maho-do, arriving just in time to see Doremi and the others come back. Upon discovering them, Majorika saw no other option then to make her become an apprentice. Pop is very mature and well respected by others. She has many boundaries on her, though, due to being so little and it takes her a while to realize that she should enjoy being a child while she can. As Cure Pop, like her sister, her hair got loose. Her outfit and hat is red. She says "Pretty Witch, Cure Pop~chi." She uses Sweet Magic. Momoko Asuka (Cure Momoko) (Alicia Royal in English) (飛鳥ももこ) Originally born in Japan, Momoko has traveled the world due to her parents job. Her latest home had been New York for the past few years and due to leaving Japan at such a young age, she had forgotten most of the language. At first, Momoko had trouble getting along with the ojamajo, but after realizing how rude she was being, she was quick to apologize and they all became friends. Momoko is a perky, energetic girl who is somewhat like Doremi. At first she remains nostalgic and distant. She took her final year of high school in Mexico. As Cure Momoko, Her braids are down and it got blonde. Her outfit and hat is yellow. she says "Pretty Witch, Cure Momoko~chi." She uses Passionate Magic. Hana Makihatayama (Cure Hana) (Hannah Blackstone in English) (巻機山 花) Hana first came during Sharp after the girls witnessed her birth. For the next few years they began to raise her as their own child until Hana eventually forced herself to grow up in order to be with the girls more. Hana-chan is a very bright girl full of affection and curiosity that knows no bounds. As Cure Hana, her hair touches her ankles. Her outfit and hat is white. She says "Pretty Witch, Cure Hana~chi" She uses Blooming Magic. Haruka Edoke (Cure Haruka) (Hailey Sendai in English) (はるか 色気) She is the youngest out of the group just by going by the 1st-year at middle school. Doremi and the others admire her glory. Haruka normally visits their college residency. She not only believes in magic, but she believes that you can be anything you want to be. Before she became a witch, she was just like Doremi. But now that Haruka is a witch, she feels a lot better than ever before. As Cure Haruka, her chocolate brown hair got wavier. Her outfit and hat is green. She says "Pretty Witch, Cure Haruka~chi." She uses Energetic Magic.